owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Owari no Seraph.Com
Owari no Seraph.Com, also known as Owarino-seraph.com, is the official Japanese website for the manga and anime series, Owari no Seraph. Links * * Popularity Polls 2015 Poll Top Ten # Mikaela Hyakuya - 5,623 votes # Shinoa Hīragi - 4,047 votes # Yūichirō Hyakuya - 3,536 votes # Guren Ichinose - 3,307 votes # Shinya Hīragi - 2,467 votes # Krul Tepes - 1,275 votes # Mitsuba Sangū - 1,002 votes # Mahiru Hīragi - 957 votes # Yoichi Saotome - 879 votes # Ferid Bathory - 856 votes 2019 Poll A total of 46,285 votes were cast across 95 entries. Top Ten # Yūichirō Hyakuya - 8,886 votes # Mikaela Hyakuya - 6,397 votes # Shinya Hīragi - 3,759 votes # Guren Ichinose - 3,616 votes # Shinoa Hīragi - 2,793 votes # Ferid Bathory - 1,864 votes # Crowley Eusford - 1,747 votes # Krul Tepes - 1,708 votes # Asuramaru - 1,632 votes # Urd Geales - 695 votes Gallery Backgrounds Seraph main.png|Site background Background 3.png|Site background Twitter 24-ayame animator Tweet, December 2015.png|Art by animator Ayumi Yamada for Battle in Nagoya's final episode (retweet) Mitsuba and Shinoa Twitter art, Christmas 2015.png|Shinoa and Mitsuba in Santa Claus outfits by the anime's character designer, Satoshi Kadowaki Valentine's day voting 2016.png|2016 Valentines day voting Mitsuba 2016 Birthday.png|July 2016 Mitsuba birthday post Mahiru 2016 Birthday.png|July 2016 Mahiru birthday post Happy White Day - Mikaela Hyakuya.jpg|Happy White Day - Mikaela Hyakuya Seraph campaign.png|Young Guren and present day Yu to commemorate over 10 million copies of the series 10 million copies campaign.png|The contents of the series campaign for the occasion Character Birthday Greetings 2015 Happy Birthday Mitsuba!.png|July 7 - Mitsuba Sangū Happy Birthday Mahiru!.png|July 26 - Mahiru Hīragi Happy Birthday Lacus!.png|August 21 - Lacus Welt Happy Birthday Guren!.png|August 28 - Guren Ichinose Happy Birthday Rene!.png|September 9 - René Simm Happy Birthday Makoto!.png|September 19 - Makoto Narumi Happy Birthday Yuichiro!.png|October 16 - Yūichirō Hyakuya Happy Birthday Krul!.png|October 27 - Krul Tepes Happy Birthday Ferid!.png|October 31 - Ferid Bathory Happy Birthday Shinya!.png|November 22 - Shinya Hīragi Happy Birthday Yoichi!.png|November 23 - Yoichi Saotome Happy Birthday Shiho!.png|November 26 - Shihō Kimizuki Happy Birthday Crowley!.png|December 5 - Crowley Eusford Happy Birthday Shinoa!.png|December 25 - Shinoa Hīragi 2016 Happy Birthday Mito!.png|January 1 - Mito Jūjō Happy Birthday Seishiro.jpg|January 25 - Seishirō Hīragi Happy Birthday Aoi! (2016).png|February 14 - Aoi Sangū Happy Birthday Kureto!.png|March 31 - Kureto Hīragi Happy Birthday Chess!.jpg|April 1 - Chess Belle Happy Birthday Mikaela!.jpg|May 1 - Mikaela Hyakuya Happy Birthday Lest!.png|May 5 - Lest Karr Happy Birthday Shigure!.jpg|May 10 - Shigure Yukimi Happy Birthday Norito!.jpg|May 15 - Norito Goshi Owari no Seraph - Happy Birthday - Sayuri Hanayori.jpg|May 23 - Sayuri Hanayori Happy Birthday Tenri!.png|June 27 - Tenri Hīragi Happy Birthday Mahiru! (2016).png|July 26 - Mahiru Hīragi Happy Birthday Guren! (2016).png|August 28 - Guren Ichinose Happy Birthday Guren! (2016) (2).png|August 28 - Guren Ichinose Happy Birthday Narumi! (2016).png|September 19 - Makoto Narumi Happy Birthday Narumi! (2016) (2).png|September 19 - Makoto Narumi Happy Birthday Yuichiro! (2016).png|October 16 - Yūichirō Hyakuya Happy Birthday Yuichiro! (2016) (2).png|October 16 - Yūichirō Hyakuya Happy Birthday Krul! (2016).png|October 27 - Krul Tepes Krul and Ferid October 2016 birthdays.png|October 27 - Krul / October 31 - Ferid Happy Birthday Krul! (2016) (2).png|October 27 - Krul Tepes Happy Birthday Ferid! (2016).png|October 31 - Ferid Bathory November Yoichi, Shinya, and Kimizuki birthdays.png|November 22 - Shinya / November 23 - Yoichi / November 26 - Shihō Happy Birthday Shinya! (2016).png|November 22 - Shinya Hīragi Happy Birthday Yoichi! (2016).png|November 23 - Yoichi Saotome Happy Birthday Shiho! (2016).png|November 26 - Shihō Kimizuki Happy Birthday Crowley! (2016).png|December 5 - Crowley Eusford Happy Birthday Crowley! (2016) (2).png|December 5 - Crowley Eusford December-January Shinoa and Mito birthdays.png|December 25 - Shinoa / January 1 - Mito Happy Birthday Shinoa! (2016).png|December 25 - Shinoa Hīragi 2017 Happy Birthday Mito! (2016).png|January 1 - Mito Jūjō Happy Birthday Kureto! (2017).png|March 31 - Kureto Hīragi Happy Birthday Kureto! (2017) (2).png|March 31 - Kureto Hīragi Happy Birthday Mika! (2017).png|May 1 - Mikaela Hyakuya Mika birthday.jpg|May 1 - Mikaela Hyakuya Happy Birthday Shigure! (2017).png|May 10 - Shigure Yukimi Happy Birthday Norito! (2017).png|May 15 - Norito Goshi Happy Birthday Sayuri! (2017).png|May 23 - Sayuri Hanayori Happy Birthday Mitsuba! (2017).png|July 7 - Mitsuba Sangū Happy Birthday Mahiru! (2017).png|July 26 - Mahiru Hīragi Happy Birthday Guren! (2017).png|August 28 - Guren Ichinose Happy Birthday Makoto! (2017).png|September 19 - Makoto Narumi Happy Birthday Yuichiro! (2017).png|October 16 - Yūichirō Hyakuya Happy Birthday Krul! (2017).png|October 27 - Krul Tepes Happy Birthday Ferid! (2017).png|October 31 - Ferid Bathory Happy Birthday Shinya! (2017).png|November 22 - Shinya Hīragi Happy Birthday Yoichi! (2017).png|November 23 - Yoichi Saotome Happy Birthday Shiho! (2017).png|November 26 - Shihō Kimizuki Happy Birthday Crowley! (2017).png|December 5 - Crowley Eusford Happy Birthday Shinoa! (2017).png|December 25 - Shinoa Hīragi 2018 Happy Birthday Mito! (2018).png|January 1 - Mito Jūjō Happy Birthday Aoi! (2018).png|February 14 - Aoi Sangū Happy Birthday Kureto! (2018).png|March 31 - Kureto Hīragi Happy Birthday Mika! (2018).png|May 1 - Mikaela Hyakuya Happy Birthday Shigure! (2018).png|May 10 - Shigure Yukimi Happy Birthday Norito! (2018).png|May 15 - Norito Goshi Happy Birthday Sayuri! (2018).png|May 23 - Sayuri Hanayori References Navigation Category:Media Category:Owari no Seraph